


Music Lessons

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kids, Music, Teaching, Teasing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Beth and Alden have been friends for a while now as they share a love for music. When Beth invites Alden to help do a music lesson at Alexandria the kids tease them about if they're in love but are they right?Cheesy Fluff Prompt: Everyone thinks we’re already dating, but we’re just best friends- oh wait
Relationships: Beth Greene/Alden
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Music Lessons

“No way- there’s no way you think that they’re better, gosh you have the worst music taste,” Beth says with a laugh.

“I don’t know what you mean Beth I have the best taste in music,” Alden tells her with a smile. “Maybe when we get back to Hilltop I can play you something really wow you.” He suggests before he lifts his guitar up with a smile. 

“You should take notes in class today so you can see what real music is.” Beth teases playfully bumping hips with him as they walk along.

“Miss Beth Miss Beth!!!” Gracie says lighting up as she runs over towards them. 

“Hey there Gracie girl!” Beth says smiling at the girl runs into her open arms lifting her and spinning her around. “Are you ready for class today?”

Alden watches them with a smile he likes seeing how good Beth is with the kids both in Alexandria and back home in Hilltop. They all love her because music class is the best time in the week so they would always swarm her.

Gracie smiles holding on tight, “I’m ready I’ve been practicing the song all week since the last class. I think even daddy knows our song now.” She admits before she giggles. The little girl looks over at Alden. “Are you gonna help too?”

“Yes I am, little missy. I’m gonna help play the guitar while you guys sing. How does that sound?” Alden asks her with a smile.

“Miss Beth I didn’t know your boyfriend liked to sing too.” Judith pipes up as she watches up.

Beth puts Gracies down and shakes her head smiling at the girls, “Alden is not my boyfriend he’s just my friend and he’s here to help so if you two want to get rounding everyone up so we can get the class started.”

Alden chuckles and watches the two girls run off speaking in sing-songy voices about how Miss Beth has a boyfriend. He glances over at Beth who is tucking some hair behind her hair maybe hiding a blush? It was surprising he didn’t think much shook her. “Are those two always like that?”

Beth glanced over at Alden and shook her head, “Not usually, someone here must have gotten a boyfriend or something to put that idea in their head. I’m sorry about them, they like to tease.”

“Nah it’s okay they’re just kids playing around,” Alden says brushing it off as no big deal even if it did feel like something. He hadn’t noticed the blush but he liked it, he really hadn’t thought about her like that before it was strange. “I guess we should get the classroom set up?” He asks, deciding to distract himself from thinking about Beth.

Beth nods heading over to the classroom they used for the kids taking out the things she had started to leave over. “Okay, so I’ve got a couple of stools if you want to get one to sit at I’ve also got music stands- where did I put the music stands?”

Alden smiles and watches as Beth frantically looks around the room for the music stands. He should help but she has distracted him wondering why he just looks at her like that. She has this look on her face as she thinks about it all and he can’t help but smile.

“Are you going to help or just stare at me like I’ve got three heads?” Beth asks before she smiles at him. She had noticed him staring as they headed to the classroom but hadn’t thought anything about it. Now he was looking at her with that crooked smile it was cute, god why was she thinking about him like that? Those girls were getting to her. She didn’t feel that way about Alden, right?

Alden realized how bad it was when Beth called it out, “Sorry- I should be helping you.” He sets down the guitar case heading around the room with her trying to find the music stands. 

They both go to a closet putting their hand on the doorknob at the same time and Alden quickly pulls his hand away. Alden looks over at Beth and smiles nervously, “You came up first you should probably be the one who looks in there.”

Beth blushes at him moving her hair back behind her ear. “I- Yeah I did so I guess I’ll look.” She feels like a silly teenager surprised by herself. He was her friend, why did she look over at him like this, why was she acting like this? She looks back at the door before she opens it and looks around. “Oh look here they are!” She pulls them out and shows them to Alden with a proud smile.

“Well there you go,” Alden says before he takes one smiling at her. “I really should um… set up. Do you have the music?” He asks before he goes over to sit down in the stool setting up the music stand.

Beth gets out the music before she walks over and sets it on the music stand. “Hey I’m sorry I’m being really weird I guess the girls got to me. I mean I’ve never thought of you like that.”

“No yeah I mean they’re kids but they do have some good points. Not that I’m gonna ask you to start dating or anything they just see it. I mean we spend a lot of time together and I do like to spend time with you, maybe we should… go on a date?” Alden suggests, surprised this is all coming out. “I know there’s not a lot of dates you can go on during all this but we could figure something out, right?”

Beth smiles, “Yeah I do like spending time with you, you're a really sweet guy. Getting to know you and have you teach the class with me. You’re-”

Before Beth can say much more Aaron brings the kids in. “I had to help them get everyone but all your kids are here you guys holler if you need anything,” Aaron says before he waves to them and heads out.

“We can finish talking about this later,” Beth whispered before she turned to face the kids. “Hi there kids are we ready for class! Today I’ve got a special guest everyone say hi to Mr. Alden.” 

Alden smiles, “Hi there kids it’s nice to meet you all though I have met a lot of you before. How about I show you guys my guitar and how I play it so we can see how I can help with your music.” He suggests before he starts to explain the pieces of his guitar to the kids.

Beth sits back in a seat and watches them, watching the kid's hands shoot up as the students ask questions about the guitar. Most of them asked ridiculous questions but some did have real questions. Through every question, Alden would smile he would answer it the best that he could. Beth allows everyone to get out all of their questions before looking over at Alden. “Okay Mr. Alden, would you like to start showing us some of your guitars?”

“I would love that Miss Beth now let me look at this music and get started okay?” Alden asks before he starts to play the guitar.

Most of the lesson is spent with the guitar but Beth had planned for it; they had a few more lessons before they would show off at the fair anyway so she’d let them have their fun. Once they’re done Beth walks with Alden helping to walk all the kids back to their houses. 

“So… did you think about my offer?” Alden asks as they walk the last kid back to his parent's home.

Beth smiles and waves to the boy as he heads inside before she looks over at Alden. “I think that can be arranged… if you’ve got a good date in mind.”

“Oh don’t you worry Beth for you it’ll be a perfect date,” Alden assures her with a grin.


End file.
